elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
House Tharn
House Tharn was a distinguished noble family from Cheydinhal, well known throughout all of Nibenay, where it has held a large amount of holdings since the early First Era. The family often claims that they are as old as the First Era itself.House Tharn of Nibenay History First Era The family apparently traces its lineage back to a man by the name of "Tharanus Ye Redde-Hand" who was mentioned in the Tamrilean Tractates of 1E 200. According to the Tractates, Tharanus was a slave overseer for the Ayleids of mining hold, Fanacas. Due to the fact that the Ayleids wrote their business records in red-ink, Tharanus's name implies that he was literate. Some theorists, such as Lady Euphemia Glaber, believe that Tharanus Ye Redde-Hand was also the brutal "Tharhan the Mutilant" who was notorious for having a role in the Gradual Massacre which occurred in 1E 227. However, this theory was supposedly disproved by a document discovered by Abnur Tharn in the White-Gold Tower's vaults known as the "Scroll of Precursor Saints." Despite Tharanus being a slave overseer, the Tharn family is believed to have supported the Alessian Slave Rebellion of 1E 242. One such family member, Vilius Tharn, served as "the Blade-Serrator and Master of the Abbatoir" of Pelinal Whitestrake. The next most notable member of the Tharn family was Fervidius Tharn, a prominent member of the Alessian Order. In the year 1E 1188 Fervidius rose to the rank of Arch-Prelate in the secret society known as the Marukhati Selective, and is often believed to have been responsible for creating the Middle Dawn Dragon Break of 1E 1200 that lasted 1008 years. Fervidius was also known to have written the book "Sermons Denouncing the Seventeen Leniencies."Vindication for the Dragon Break Members of the Tharn family were later known to have fought on both sides of the War of Righteousness which occurred in 1E 2321. When the War of Righteousness ended, the Tharn family was greatly strengthened, beginning its reign in Cheydinhal and gaining wide tracks of land in Nibenay. Turpis Tharn was known to have married the niece of the hero-king Bendu Olo strengthening the Tharn bloodline. When the Reman Empire rose to prominence, the Tharns were known to have served the Emperor loyally, with Regulus Tharn reviving the tradition of having Imperial Battlemages, and Excoraeus Tharn becoming the "Minister of Punition" for Emperor Kastav Cyrodiil. Second Era The next most noteworthy generation of Tharns would be the family who lived during the middle-Interregnum period, the patriarch being Abnur Tharn, a longtime Chancellor of the Elder Council who held his position for over a hundred and seventeen years, beginning his service in the year 2E 465 at the age of forty-seven.Chronicles of the Five Companions 4 Abnur begrudgingly served the "longhouse clan" of Reachmen during their occupation of the Empire for over thirty years. Abnur would eventually aid Varen Aquilarios in deposing the Reachmen Dynasty in a long and bloody war, and later betray Varen, letting Mannimarco gain temporary control of the Empire in 2E 582.Chronicles of the Five Companions 5 Tharn had at least sixteen daughters, though only one, Clivia, grew to prominence. Clivia was the Empress-Regent of the then-fractured Cyrodiilic Empire, and the widowed consort of both the Reachman Emperor Leovic and Varen Aquilarios. Euraxia, Abnur's younger half-sister, was a Queen of Rimmen who gained her position after the Frostfall Coup of 2E 576, and the mother of Javad Tharn. Third Era Possibly the most known member of the Tharn family (and perhaps the last member) was the infamous Imperial Battlemage, Jagar Tharn. Jagar was responsible for causing the ten year Imperial Simulacrum in 3E 389 when he temporarily overthrew the Emperor Uriel Septim VII by locking him in Oblivion and impersonating him with Illusion magic.Events of During the period in which Jagar ruled, many of the provinces went to war with each other creating bloody conflicts such as the Arnesian War between Black Marsh and Morrowind, and the War of Bend'r-Mahk between the armies of High Rock, Hammerfell, and Skyrim. Valenwood was hit especially hard, having to fight the Five Year War against Elsweyr and the War of the Blue Divide against its old ally, the Summerset Isles.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras Jagar Tharn also played a part in the destruction of the Battlespire and the releasing of the monster, Umbra' Keth.Events of Events of Jagar's reign of terror would not end until the year 3E 399 when the Eternal Champion slew him. Members *Abnur Tharn *Clivia Tharn *Euraxia Tharn *Excoraeus Tharn *Fervidius Tharn *Jagar Tharn *Javad Tharn *Knavus Tharn *Magna Tharn *Martialis Tharn *Regulus Tharn *Septima Tharn *Tharanus Ye Redde-Hand *Turpis Tharn *Veraxia Tharn *Vilius Tharn Appearances * * * * * * * ** ** es:Familia Tharn ja:Tharn Family pl:Ród Tharn ru:Дом Тарн Category:Lore: Factions